


Моя первая девушка - злой парень

by Inanna1



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna1/pseuds/Inanna1
Summary: #bjyxХорошо, когда ты хорошо собой, богат и оригинален! Так держать! А как же быть, если твой любимый лучше тебя во всём? Правильно, прочитать и взять на вооружение это руководство. Оно для тех, кто желает стать лучшей девушкой для лучшего парня в школе!Главное правило: не забываем применять знания на практике!
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Как стать лучшей девушкой для своего парня? Правило 1. Будь честным и открытым

***

**_Как стать лучшей девушкой для своего парня? Правило 1. Будь честным и открытым_ **

_Честность – это добродетель. С неё начинаются самые искренние отношения._

***

О том, что в их школе учится потрясающий парень, он знал всегда. Знал и старался об этом не думать. Странно? Ничуть! Кому же хочется понимать, что кто-то круче тебя находится совсем рядом? А Сяо Чжань был круче его во всём.

Умопомрачительно красивый отличник с превосходной репутацией! У Сяо Чжаня был талант. Главный активист, он представлял их школу на образовательных и культурных состязаниях, даже некоторых спортивных, ещё входил в ученический совет и являлся почётным членом нескольких клубов. Его привечали в классах академической фотографии, художественного рисунка и театральной секции.

В общем, Сяо Чжань был айдолом школы: лазурной мечтой, иконой стиля и законодателем мод. Его любили учителя, с ума сходили поголовно все девчонки, а парни равнялись, ничуть не скрывали своей симпатии и откровенно набивались ему в друзья. Сяо Чжань же никому не отказывал, потому и круг знакомств у него оказывался достаточно широким. Для всякого он находил ласковое или вежливое слово и был неизменно сдержанным.

Сяо Чжань был идеалом для всех, кроме него. Ван Ибо в общую восторженную массу вокруг Сяо Чжаня не входил. Наоборот, считал его занудой и снобом, а ещё в упор не замечал с первых дней. Точнее, уже шесть лет Ван Ибо смотрел мимо Сяо Чжаня.

Ван Ибо был в пятом классе, когда тот появился на пороге кабинета и сел за парту через ряд и чуть влево от него.

Точно в ту сторону, где в окно их класса ветвями бился старый клен, Ван Ибо не смотрел. Никогда. Совершенно.

На особенно скучных занятиях по классической китайской литературе он вовсе не засматривался на Сяо Чжаня, а считал листочки третьей снизу от подоконника ветки.

Вовсе не смотрел Ван Ибо на Сяо Чжаня во время пространных объяснений учителя истории о далеких странах, а разглядывал оранжевые блики на глянцевых обложках учебников на его столе.

Ван Ибо не глядел на Сяо Чжаня даже во время перемен. Он всего-то проходил мимо его парты, делая лишний круг по классу, в поисках оптимального места, где можно было бы спрятаться от лишних глаз.

Именно! Ван Ибо не обращал на Сяо Чжаня никакого внимания! Тот ему был до лампочки, ведь в противном случае пришлось бы признать сбивчивое дыхание при одном взгляде на лучистую улыбку, перебои в работе сердца, стоило оказаться рядом и почувствовать аромат геля для душа или лёгкого парфюма, или даже слабость в коленях в ответ на радостный, весёлый смех.

Ван Ибо ничего такого за собой не замечал. Ни разу. За последние три минуты. И тому были причины!

Ноги его не дрожали, потому что Ван Ибо бессильно упал на стул, а не бесцельно шатался по классу. Других признаков слабости он тоже не ощущал, ведь три минуты назад его сердце, казалось, остановилось, а дыхание закончилось.

За три минуты можно было бы умереть, но Ван Ибо не умер. Просто не мог, тогда это означало бы закрыть глаза и не видеть раскрасневшегося в смущении Сяо Чжаня, стыдливо прикрывающего небольшим полотенцем озябшие под мокрой рубашкой плечи.

Почему Сяо Чжань был мокрым с головы до ног? Ван Ибо не знал. Почему у того в стоптанных кедах хлюпало, словно они в луже побывали? Ван Ибо не понимал. Почему на лице Сяо Чжаня застыло сконфуженное выражение? Ван Ибо вновь понятия не имел. Да и, собственно, было совершенно плевать, почему и как случилось то, что случилось, ведь дальше произошло намного более страшное. Он зачем-то открыл рот и произнёс крайне несуразное:

– Ты мне нравишься, встречайся со мной.

Вот так, просто и со вкусом, перед всем переполошённым, словно улей, классом, он признался.

Одноклассники порхали вокруг Сяо Чжаня, стараясь помочь, но больше мешая, а он, Ван Ибо, даже не попытался подойти. Там, где стоял, он рухнул на подкосившихся коленях. Хорошо не на пол. Чья-то парта спасла его репутацию, но сам Ван Ибо, видимо, о своём статусе в школе не думал. Он даже голос повысил, чтобы его хорошенько расслышали. Сквозь множество «А-Чжань, что случилось?» прозвучало звучное:

– Ты мне нравишься, встречайся со мной.

Ван Ибо бы запаниковать, или обратить всё шуткой, или хотя бы сделать вид, что он просто мечтает наяву и ни к кому конкретно не обращается, однако слова прозвучали громко, а прямой взгляд слишком хорошо указывал на того, к кому были обращены признания. Хотя не в характере Ван Ибо было отказываться от сказанного или тушеваться. Не такой он был по натуре. Да и кто бы усомнился в словах главного нарушителя спокойствия, дестабилизирующего звена и головной боли всей школы?

Его поняли верно. Его услышали правильно. В ответ же прозвучали наполовину испуганные, в другой части восторженные вздохи. Зато весь класс замолчал, будто в ожидании чего-то грандиозного.

«Ты мне нравишься, встречайся со мной» прозвучало громом. Ван Ибо ждал в ответ молнию, а та зависла на паузе и уставилась на него так, словно ушам своим не верила.

– Отказ я не приму, – Ван Ибо едва ли кому-то в своей жизни говорил, что тот или та ему нравится (родители и леденцы не в счёт), однако отказов действительно никогда не принимал и не знал.

Неудивительно: кто же откажет неотразимому хулигану, способному одним взглядом бездонных тёмных глаз прожечь дыру в сердце?

– Не примешь? Ха-ха-ха, – молния, наконец, запустила движение общего времени, растеклась смущённым смехом, – но не думаю, что это хорошая идея для нас: встречаться.

Сяо Чжань от первого шока быстро оправился и даже включил свою обычную «хорошовоспитанность».

Вдруг показалось, что тот сейчас попытается вытащить из конфуза, точно из колодца, не только себя, но и его. Это не входило в планы Ван Ибо. Списывать всё на «неудачный момент» было нельзя. Он-то был совершенно серьёзен, признавшись, пусть даже не слишком хорошо понимал, о чём говорил:

– Я считаю иначе. А ещё знаю, что ты встречаешься только с девушками. Но они – не я.

Ван Ибо заявил это твёрдо, ещё и на чужом стуле развалился, будто демонстрировал товар, но, досадно, забыл одно важное – улыбнуться. Хотя эту оплошность исправил за него Сяо Чжань. Однако улыбка у того вышла неловкой и преступно привлекательной на фоне краснющих щёк и закушенной губы:

– Я вовсе ни с кем не встречаюсь…

Стоит заметить: своевременное замечание, нужное. Не произнеси его Сяо Чжань, новость о наконец-таки вакантном месте «пара Сяо Чжаня» облетела бы школу в краткий миг. Не зря же четыре десятка пар глаз уставились на него поражённо. Назревала сенсация вселенского масштаба: Сяо Чжань готов был с кем-то встречаться! У девушек глаза не просто заблестели, а полыхнули разноцветными пожарами. У парней слюной наполнился рот и досадой скривились лица. Неудивительно, все милашки школы теперь отвадят от себя ухажёров.

Сяо Чжань, видимо, решил развеять общие надежды и чаяния. Он повторил фразу увереннее:

– Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, – и даже не поленился добавить уточнение конкретно для него, Ван Ибо, – а если бы и согласился, то никак не с парнем.

За общим смущённым взглядом подобные заявления выглядели смешно, хотя по-прежнему обидно, потому Ван Ибо заплыл жёсткой усмешкой:

– Это я тоже знаю, как знаю и то, что с девушками ты тоже не того…

– Что «не того»? – вскинулся Сяо Чжань, испуганно захлопал глазами. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

Получилось! Расчёт был верен: Сяо Чжань растерялся. Безупречная эмоция на красивом лице Сяо Чжаня порадовала оголённые нервы. Это новое ошарашенное выражение Ван Ибо понравилось неимоверно. Он поднялся со стула, приблизился к Сяо Чжаню вплотную, ткнул далеко не ласково того в мокрую грудь:

– Не встречаешься, – вновь ухмыльнулся. Он знал, о чём говорил. – И, напомню, я отказа не приму, «А-Чжань».

Набившее оскомину слащавое девичье обращение Ван Ибо выплюнул, словно ругательство, так едко, что все вздрогнули.

– Тогда тебе придётся… ой! – начал было Сяо Чжань, но фразу не закончил, ойкнул, когда жёсткие пальцы ущипнули кожу.

– …Мне придётся убедить тебя, – Ван Ибо довольно хмыкнул и улыбнулся одними губами. Он знал, что такой его оскал выглядел жутко.

Задушенные вздохи и тоненькие писки девиц резанули по ушам, но он внимания не обратил. Ван Ибо смотрел, как капли стекают по мокрым прядям и падают на полотенце на плечах Сяо Чжаня, как взволнованно бьётся жилка на длинной шее то ли от страха, то ли от смятения, как трепещут густые ресницы над чуть изумлённым, но ясным и заинтересованным взглядом напротив.

– Готовься, Чжань-гэ, – предупредил. – Ты мне не откажешь.

Сказал и вышел вон из класса, кинув напоследок «Вечером у нас свидание». Условие? Приказ? Ультиматум? Именно! И пусть попробует ослушаться!

Ван Ибо был чрезвычайно доволен собой. Сегодня он молодец: сделал то, что обещал себе никогда не делать. Исторический момент! Ван Ибо признался в чувствах (которых и нет, быть может), а ещё решился стать первой парой Сяо Чжаня.

В том, что он будет первым, Ван Ибо не сомневался. Он знал, ведь вот уже шесть лет только и занимался тем, что отгонял надоедливых букашек прочь от себя и не только себя. Москитов и вредителей рядом с Сяо Чжанем он видеть не желал. Совершенно. Напрочь. Никого.


	2. Как стать лучшей девушкой для своего парня? Правило 2. Никогда не торопи события

_***_

**Как стать лучшей девушкой для своего парня? Правило 2. Никогда не торопи события**

_Гибкость, терпение, такт – помни об этом. Партнёр должен созреть._

***

– Тебе действительно признался сам Ван Ибо? – Ван Чжочэн смотрел на него недоверчиво, даже спортивную футболку забыл натянуть как положено. Та осталась болтаться на одной руке.

– Именно. Ван Ибо, – Сяо Чжань уверенно кивнул. – Даже не сомневайся. Ещё и на свидание позвал сразу, как признался.

– И что ты намерен делать? – Ван Чжочэн поражённо сощурился.

– Я – ничего, – улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. – Он отказов не принимает.

– Это как? – теперь Ван Чжочэн удивлённо моргал.

– Вот так. Не принимает и всё, – рассмеялся Сяо Чжань: реакции друга можно было в учебник по мимике записывать. Те сменялись со скоростью света.

– То есть ты?.. – Ван Чжочэн с подозрением уставился на него.

Друг не договорил, но того и не требовалось. Сяо Чжань понял и поддакнул, а после рассмеялся:

– Ага. Буду с ним встречаться и даже на свидание пойду. Он собирается убедить меня, что лучшая пара для меня. Ха-ха-ха.

– Ты из ума выжил, в курсе? – челюсть Ван Чжочэна на месте держалась, казалось, на честном слове. – Ты не знаешь, во что ввязываешься. Это ведь Ван Ибо!

– А чего знать-то? Я ничем не рискую, – Сяо Чжань хитро подмигнул другу. – Всё в его руках: уж коли не сможет убедить меня принять чувства (в их наличии я, кстати, сильно сомневаюсь), придётся принять отказ.

– Думаешь, примет и смирится? Ван Ибо? – Ван Чжочэн с сомнением покачал головой.

– Будет вынужден. Не только же ему можно условия ставить, – азартно ухмыльнулся Сяо Чжань. Опасений друга он явно не разделял.

– Ну, удачи тебе, брат, – хмыкнул Ван Чжочэн. – Она тебе понадобится.

– Спасибо за пожелание, но не стоило. Удача тут совершенно ни при чём, – Сяо Чжань поставил в таблицу последнюю цифру и отложил журнал в сторону. На сегодня его работа в ученическом совете была завершена. – Всё, я на свидание!

Он глубоко вдохнул и натянул на плечи лёгкий кардиган. Друг направлялся на тренировку, а ему предстоял выход в город под ручку со своей парой.

– Больно ты довольный для того, кому в тягость встречаться с парнем, – заметил Ван Чжочэн.

– Во-первых, он не парень, а метит в роль «моя девушка». Во-вторых, вовсе не довольный я, – Сяо Чжань беззаботно ухмыльнулся, – и, технически, мы ещё не встречаемся: ответ-то я ещё не дал.

– Пф-ф, «девушка»? Ха-ха. Тебя, смотрю, всё это забавляет, – Ван Чжочэн настроение друга поддержал, а ещё закончил, наконец, с переодеваниями. Ему, действительно, стоило поторопиться, если не хотел опоздать на матч. Футболка села как влитая, шнурки на бутсах повязаны оказались накрепко.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Сяо Чжань закинул в сумку смартфон и коробочку с наушниками. Обычно музыка скрашивала ему дорогу домой, но сегодня в ней не было необходимости. У него намечалась другая компания.

Ван Чжочэн глянул на него странно-неприветливо и принялся объяснять, точно маленькому:

– Я вот люблю футбол, – он помахал бутсой, привлекая внимание к спортивной обуви. – Мне нравится в него играть. С удовольствием этим занимаюсь каждый день, А-Чжань. Однако это игра и хобби, но не более.

– Знаю. И? – Сяо Чжань вновь кивнул и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– И то, звезда ты наша лучезарная, что в каждой игре главное – не забываться и не путать ворота. Замечтаешься, мяч прилетит в твои, – закончил мысль Ван Чжочэн.

– П-ф-ф-хех, не понял тебя от слова вообще, Чэн-Чэн, – Сяо Чжань отмахнулся от глубокомысленных изречений. – Мне пора! Меня «девушка» ждёт!

Сказал и умчался так быстро, что не расслышал тяжёлого вздоха друга и не увидел его ласковой улыбки:

– Он ведь тебе ещё не «девушка», А-Чжань… или уже да?


	3. Как стать лучшей девушкой для своего парня? Правило 3. Оставайся самим собой

***

**Как стать лучшей девушкой для своего парня? Правило 3. Оставайся самим собой**

_Естественность, натуральность – наше всё! Не стоит притворяться._

***

Ван Ибо. Первый школьный хулиган и задира! Ходячий мешок с деньгами: наследник энергетического холдинга Ван! Умопомрачительно красивый парень! Но это всё лирика. А проза в том, что Ван Ибо – клубок самых грязных и пошлых, притягательных и волшебных мечтаний каждой девчонки или каждого парня в школе. Даже учителя, Сяо Чжань знал, дышали к нему неровно. В том не было ничего удивительного: «плохиши» нравились всем!

Пусть даже симпатию к Ван Ибо открыто проявлять решались немногие, Сяо Чжань прекрасно знал, настолько тот был популярен. Сяо Чжаню порой казалось, что он ведёт статистику расстроенных девчонок, получивших отказ от Ван Ибо, и против воли считает назревающие из-за своеволия Ван Ибо ссоры. Эти скандалы, к слову, ему, Сяо Чжаню, и всему ученическому совету приходилось регулярно разруливать.

Неудивительно, что у Сяо Чжаня иногда возникало ощущение, будто его школьная жизнь целиком и полностью состояла из уроков, работы в совете и Ван Ибо. Теперь же последний вознамерился влезть и в его личную жизнь, которой, кстати, Ван Ибо не ошибся, было негусто. А вот это уже казалось действительно странным.

Сяо Чжань знал, что популярен. Несколько раз он даже был уверен, что вот сейчас-то, наконец, получит своё первое признание от милой девушки и откроет для себя чудный мир романтики! Но признания в его адрес так ни разу и не прозвучали, а надежды раз за разом рушились.

Сяо Чжань даже на День Святого Валентина шоколад получал только от старших родственников. Лишь один раз, ещё в средней школе, где-то в пятом классе, помнил Сяо Чжань, одноклассница подарила ему набор шоколадных конфет на день рождения. И всё. Совсем всё. Никаких других подарков с тех пор в стенах школы он больше не получал.

Сначала это было обидно, и Сяо Чжань даже пару раз плакал, но после смирился: он, видимо, не настолько нравится остальным, как сам считал. Мама, как-то раз найдя его глубоко расстроенным, посоветовала больше стараться и подружиться со всеми. С тех пор Сяо Чжань старался. Количество подарков на день рождения или Валентинов день это не увеличивало, зато Сяо Чжань не унывал и старался ещё сильнее.

Не напрасно! Его усилия возымели успех! Он получил первое в своей жизни признание! И пусть оно прозвучало из уст самого невозможного человека из всех возможных, Сяо Чжань по-дурацки сильно ему обрадовался.

Шутка ли? Ван Ибо – богат, как Крез, красив, словно сошедший с Олимпа Аполлон, не глуп (успеваемость у него всегда держалась на уровне второго места в параллели. Первое место занимал сам Сяо Чжань), эпатажен. Прямо мечта! Бери и пакуй!

«Ага, если бы не едкий характер и не язвительный язык…» – Сяо Чжань по-глупому широко ухмыльнулся, точно сказанное его ничуть не беспокоило.

Ван Ибо действительно за словом в карман не лез и грубил всем и каждому через слово, не признавал авторитетов и был, собственно, восхитителен в своей резкости. Неудивительно, что настолько замечательного, примечательного и невыносимого парня в школе терпеть не могли и обожали. «Злой Ван Ибо!» – Сяо Чжань сбился со счёта, сколько раз слышал такую формулировку от томно вздыхающих девочек. «Бесчувственный зазнайка!» – это уже прилетало от парней.

И вот, это бесчувственное зло во плоти прямо сейчас в ожидании, пока он, Сяо Чжань, закончит работу в ученическом совете, терпеливо подпирало колонну у школьных ворот. Ван Ибо стоял в гордом одиночестве. Хотя Сяо Чжань разглядел минимум четыре стайки девчонок и пару парней, украдкой его фотографирующих, но не решающихся подойти ближе.

«Как всегда в центре внимания, – Сяо Чжань закусил улыбку. Не в тех они с Ван Ибо были отношениях, чтобы сразу радовать его улыбкой. – Хотя… едва ли сегодня народу вокруг него обычное количество».

Перед воротами столпились немногие несмелые, а за воротами людей оказалось в разы больше. Половина школы, казалось, собралась у забора и уже открыто, ничуть не смущаясь, фотографировала Ван Ибо.

«Что происходит?» – резонный вопрос промелькнул в мыслях Сяо Чжаня, но тут же испарился, стоило увидеть виновника беспредела.

Ван Ибо, наглец и его новоиспечённая «девушка», действительно терпеливо ждал его. На окружающих он не обращал никакого внимания и внимательно вчитывался в мелкие буквы на экране смартфона. Всё бы ничего, и, в общем-то, привычная картина – телефон уже давно считался продолжением руки старшеклассника – вот только выглядел Ван Ибо необычно.

На улице стояла прекрасная ранняя осень. Погода радовала. Одеваться особенно тепло не требовалось. Видимо, по этой причине наряд Ван Ибо оказался крайне простым.

Стройное, поджарое тело спортсмена (баскетбольный клуб неведомым образом заполучил Ван Ибо к себе три года назад) и танцора – Сяо Чжань восторгами исходил каждый раз, когда видел Ван Ибо танцующим – практически полностью скрывало длинное, по колено, платье-пальто. На фоне тёмной ткани голые игры и щиколотки привлекали к себе повышенное внимание. Стоптанные же кеды, привычные всем школьникам, сейчас заменили модельные туфли-лодочки на низком мужском каблуке. Непокрытая голова и буйная копна волос парня отливали каштановыми бликами в лучах послеполуденного солнца, а в ушах и на пальцах Ван Ибо красовались массивные, но со вкусом подобранные украшения.

В общем, вид у парня был престранный, зато создавал впечатление высшего шика. Ван Ибо выглядел так, будто только что с модного подиума где-нибудь в Париже или Милане сошёл и волшебным образом переместился к воротам их школы. Этот облик впечатлял и шокировал. Ван Ибо выглядел изящно и стильно, точно девушка, но по-мужски достойно и выдержанно. Спутать его с представительницей прекрасного пола было невозможно.

«Пф-ф! Неужели ради меня старался?» – теперь Сяо Чжань улыбку сдержать не сумел. Она широко растянула губы, но не остановилась, обратилась тихим хихиканьем. Именно с такой эмоцией он заговорил первым, привлекая к себе внимание:

– Убеди меня, Ван Ибо, что ты никого не раздел ради такого прикида. Ни одна же девочка не осталась без одежды?

– Манекен в бутике считается? – Ван Ибо его голоса не напугался и не смутился. Он в мгновение ока погасил экран смартфона и засунул его в карман, правда взглянул на Сяо Чжаня без улыбки и даже как-то настороженно.

– Ха-ха-хм… – Сяо Чжань чуть смехом не подавился, но вовремя взял себя в руки, уточнил. – А он был женским?

– Не знаю. Мне не сказали, – Ван Ибо с ответом помедлил, а после пожал плечами. – Мне не идёт?

– Почему? Очень идёт, – Сяо Чжань ответил со всей честностью. – Вижу, ты всерьёз решил стать моей девушкой. Настрой прямо-таки боевой.

Давно ли у него было настолько замечательное настроение, Сяо Чжань не задумывался, но всё происходящее ему однозначно нравилось.

– Я уже твоя девушка, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо в первый раз улыбнулся. Расплылся (паршивец!) в самодовольной ухмылке. – Ты подошёл ко мне, а значит, принял моё приглашение, и мы прямо сейчас отправляемся на свидание!

– Ты сказал, что отказа не примешь, – резонно возразил Сяо Чжань. – Кроме того, мне едва ли доставило бы удовольствие разруливать очередной переполох, который ты непременно бы учинил, не появись я сегодня.

– Ты меня неплохо знаешь, – теперь к самодовольству в оскале Ван Ибо прибавился какой-то иррациональный восторг, точно тот был счастлив любому направленному на себя вниманию. 

– Это мягко сказано… – Сяо Чжань покачал головой.

Кто же в их школе не знал Ван Ибо? Правильно, не было таких. Ван Ибо знали все. Первый в любом спорте, сильнейший в драке, бог в танцах, лидер в шалостях, заправский манипулятор – Ван Ибо обскакал и на голову обставил всех парней и легко за пояс заткнул самую красивую девочку. 

«Ты зачем такой красивый, засранец?» – Сяо Чжань против воли (а может, и нет) засмотрелся.

Читать его мысли Ван Ибо, по всей видимости, ещё не научился (хорошо!), потому решительно встряхнул модельной укладкой и протянул руку:

– Готов к свиданию? Пойдём.

Сяо Чжань свою ладонь подал скорее на автомате. Тут же Ван Ибо, будто это само собой разумелось, потащил его за собой:

– На паркинге нас ждёт машина. План дня такой: обед в итальянском ресторане (я голодный), потом поедем в спортивный клуб (я забронировал батутный комплекс и скалолазную стену). Если устанем, можно будет расслабиться в бассейне или сауне. Там резерв до конца дня, так что торопиться не станем. Если надо будет, продлим.

Он говорил настолько быстро, что у Сяо Чжаня возможности даже слово вставить не оставалось, да и не сумел бы он. Слишком шокировали его словоохотливость «девушки» (Сяо Чжань ни разу не слышал, чтобы Ван Ибо столько говорил за раз) и темпы, с которыми развивались их «отношения».

– Можно сходить на массаж или иглоукалывание. Вечером ужин накроют на открытой веранде. Костюмы нам приготовят. Повар нашей семьи…

– Эй! Ну-ка стой, богатенький Буратино! – Сяо Чжаню составило большого труда прийти в себя и остановить поток предложений. Энтузиазм «девушки» подкупал, однако Сяо Чжань не был склонен поддаваться. Ван Ибо, очевидно, скрупулёзно распланировал их «свидание». Всё бы ничего, вот только не в коня корм! Это стоило прекратить.

– Что такое? – Ван Ибо не понял причин его недовольства. Лёгкая тень удивления и, показалось, страха, мелькнула на красивом лице, но тут же спряталась за знакомой высокомерной ухмылкой. – Если не нравится английская кухня, можем заказать другого повара. Мне надо будет сделать пару звонков… Какую предпочитаешь: китайскую, корейскую, французскую? Может, русскую?..

Ван Ибо перечислял все кухни мира и никак не желал затыкаться. Сяо Чжаню иного не оставалось. Он ладонью закрыл тому рот (Ван Ибо весьма ощутимо вздрогнул, зато немедленно умолк):

– Так. Стоп! Помолчи! – действие возымело успех. Сяо Чжань хмыкнул. – Скажи-ка мне, душа моя, чего это ты у нас свидание ведёшь?

Сказал и улыбнулся ярко-ярко, как даже солнце не умело. Видимо, в этой улыбке была причина совершенно потерянного и обескураженного выражения, появившегося на лице Ван Ибо. Тот замер, словно пойманный кролик, и вытаращился на него, а ещё его ладонь поймал обеими руками и плотнее прижал к губам. Тёплое дыхание, чуть сбивчивое и частое, согрело ладонь. Сяо Чжань внезапно ощутил трепетную дрожь и странное покалывание в шее. Ощущение было непривычным, захотелось отстраниться, ведь сердце в груди пропустило уже два положенных удара. Сяо Чжань потянул ладонь на себя, однако забрать её не позволили.

– А что такого? – фраза прозвучала невнятно, а ещё жаром обдала кожу на ладони. Ван Ибо смотрел прямо на него. – Я делаю что-то не так? Это же «свидание»?.. Я думал, оно именно так проходит.

– «Думал»? – теперь настала очередь Сяо Чжаня поражённо вытаращить глаза. Слова Ван Ибо он будто не до конца понял.

Руку свою Сяо Чжань, наконец, отнял, но ощущение горячего прикосновения осталось. Пришлось спрятать её в карман, иначе пришлось бы прижимать к сердцу.

– То есть ты не знаешь, как проходят свидания? – Сяо Чжань сам не верил, что спрашивает о таком.

Ван Ибо вопрос, судя по всему, тоже не понравился, не зря же он насупился, выхватил телефон и помахал им перед лицом Сяо Чжаня, точно убеждал, что он не неуч какой-нибудь:

– Знаю. В гайдах всё есть.

– В «гайдах»?.. – давно Сяо Чжань челюсть от удивления с пола не подбирал.

Точно, последний раз был три дня назад, когда застал взахлёб ревущих пятерых девочек, которым Ван Ибо одним махом отказал. Подружки, одна краше другой (Сяо Чжань видел трёх из них в списках клуба домоводства), признались парню все разом. Так, объяснили, менее страшно, и уж одна из них непременно должна была бы понравится капризному Ван Ибо. Однако тот выпалил лаконичное «Нет» и удалился с гордо поднятой головой. Девушки пребывали в глубоком расстройстве.

– Э-э… ерунда какая-то, – Сяо Чжаню пришлось головой тряхнуть, чтобы непрошеные образы прогнать. – Ладно, не в этом суть.

– Не в этом? – Ван Ибо по-прежнему внимательно разглядывал его с выражением явного смятения на лице, будто причин задержек их «свидания» не понимал.

При этом парень выглядел настолько умильно потерянным, что Сяо Чжань вновь не сумел сдержать улыбку, поддакнул:

– У-г-у, не в этом.

– В чём тогда? – голова Ван Ибо чуть склонилась к плечу, брови приподнялись лишь самую малость.

Этих малейших движений хватило, чтобы у Сяо Чжаня руки зачесались пригладить буйные вихры у того на макушке и щёлкнуть по прямому белоснежному носику:

– В том, Ван Ибо, что ты у нас за «девушку», хе-хе. А вам не положено «планировать» свидание. Обо всём должен думать парень.

Сяо Чжань теперь уже сам протянул ладонь.

Ван Ибо долго ждать себя не заставил. Ещё прежде, чем его рот пришёл в нормальное состояние после удивлённого возгласа «О!», глаза парня наполнились таким ярким восторгом, что впору было бы ослепнуть. Сяо Чжань именно это почти и сделал – часто заморгал, не слишком хорошо понимая, откуда вокруг хорошенькой головки Ван Ибо появились все эти розовые сердечки, свежие розочки и лучистые звёздочки.

– То есть Чжань-гэ поведёт меня на настоящие свидание как свою девушку?

Ван Ибо стоял на месте и смотрел с откровенным обожанием, а не вальсировал его в медленном темпе? Сяо Чжань был в этом не уверен. Зато он был уверен в твёрдости руки, вцепившейся в его собственную, словно клещи. Сяо Чжань постарался не обращать внимания на то, что его ладонь как-то внезапно утонула в широкой лапище его «девушки».

– Именно. На самое что ни на есть «настоящее свидание».

Сяо Чжань от души расхохотался, но вдруг осёкся, потому что Ван Ибо задал вполне резонный вопрос:

– А откуда гэ знает, как проходят свидания с девушками?

Парень сверлил его подозрительным взглядом, отчего стало ещё смешнее:

– Ну, я же не вчера родился, хе-хе.

Отвечать честно, что он нахватался всякого во время просмотра мелодрам с мамой, было как-то несолидно, так что Сяо Чжань решил увильнуть от прямого ответа и чуть-чуть побыть «гэгэ». Хотя, видят Боги, Сяо Чжань понятия не имел, зачем Ван Ибо так его называл. Между их днями рождения были ровно два месяца: у Ван Ибо – в августе, у него – в октябре. По всем канонам именно Ван Ибо считался из них старшим, однако тот упорно называл его «Чжань-гэ». Поди уж разберись в тёмной головушке этого богатенького умнички!

– То есть Чжань-гэ уже бывал на свиданиях? С девушками?.. – судя по ярким пятнам то ли гнева, то ли негодования, проступившим на щеках Ван Ибо, отшутиться у него не получилось.

Хотя было бы из-за чего переживать! Ван Ибо – «девушка», Сяо Чжань – «парень». Значит, он главный.

– То есть я знаю, что мы будем делать, – Сяо Чжань широко ухмыльнулся, – и где покормим нашего оголодавшего Бо. Обещаю самую вкусную еду из всех, какую ты только ел, и, заметь, без всяких шеф-поваров, ха-ха-ха.

Стоило ему сказать про обед, выражение лица Ван Ибо вновь неуловимо изменилось. Оно будто наполнилось внутренним сиянием. Очевидно, всё дело было в еде: в голодном желудке, почувствовавшем приближающуюся вкуснятину! Иначе пришлось бы Сяо Чжаню пытать свой мозг, разгадывая восторженные искры и полушёпот с придыханием «Бо» в исполнении теперь уже целиком порозовевшего Ван Ибо. Сяо Чжань думать не хотел.

Пообедали они в обычном KFC. Сяо Чжань заливисто хохотал над Ван Ибо, пытавшимся есть обжаренные кусочки курицы руками так, чтобы не касаться их пальцами.

За десертом зашли в кафе-мороженое «Baskin Robbins». Ван Ибо брать сахарный рожок не решился, ограничился молочным коктейлем с шоколадной посыпкой, ананасовым конфитюром и миниатюрными зефирками.

Потом, не дойдя до их следующего места назначения каких-то сто метров, парни зависли у небольшой лапшичной. Здесь Ван Ибо опустошил две огромных тарелки и попросил «рисовые лепёшки с собой». Хозяин заведения восторгами изошёл на «замечательный аппетит молодёжи» и не только выдал лепёшки с пылу с жару, но сверху добавил два карамельных яблока.

В этот раз Ван Ибо, наконец, заявил, что наелся и «ничего вкуснее в своей жизни не пробовал». Вид у него при этом был настолько довольным, что Сяо Чжань не сдержался: улыбкой отразил солнце.

Сперва Ван Ибо хотел платить за себя сам, но быстро сдался, стоило ему напомнить о статусе «девушка». Сяо Чжань же уверил, что нисколько не обеднеет, угостив свою пару. Этого объяснения, видимо, хватило. Ван Ибо довольно и сыто ухмылялся.

В общем, они легко и просто, без дорогих ресторанов и элитных шеф-поваров, справились с задачей покормить голодного Ван Ибо. Сяо Чжань пребывал в приподнятом настроении. Хотя Ван Ибо периодически поглядывал на него и четыре раза по-всякому пытался выведать, откуда же он знает столько о «свиданиях». Сяо Чжань на провокации не поддавался и стоически держал марку.

Зато, удивительно, Ван Ибо ни разу не поинтересовался, куда же они отправляются. Ему будто бы было глубоко безразлично, где и что с ним собирается делать Сяо Чжань.

«Ну, – рассудил Сяо Чжань, – если ему для счастья достаточно вкусно поесть, ничего странного в подобном смирении нет».

Об иных причинах он старался не думать, да и не сумел бы, ведь Ван Ибо глазел по сторонам и цеплялся за его руку, точно в первый раз оказался в парке в четырёх кварталах от их школы. Выглядел он при этом восхитительно удивлённым. Сяо Чжань через вздох поражался, настолько же красивым Ван Ибо может быть.

Так, тихим шагом и сытыми речами, они довольно быстро добрались до выставочной оранжереи крупного цветочного производственного предприятия. Сам Сяо Чжань бывал здесь несколько раз с клубом фотографов и каждый раз находил что-то новое. Когда-то давно, впервые засмотревшись на душистые бутоны, он решил, что непременно приведёт сюда свою девушку. Ведь разве же бывает место более романтичное, чем цветущий океан? Однако кто же знал, что его «девушкой» окажется Ван Ибо?

Тем не менее, тот поразительно ровно влился в общий антураж. Хотя Ван Ибо не стал исходить восторженным писком по поводу алых роз и пышных хризантем, дышал ровно и даже (Сяо Чжань был уверен, что ему не казалось) от души улыбался. Вновь не прозвучало ни одного вопроса, что они здесь делали, чему Сяо Чжань, признаться, был рад. Спроси его Ван Ибо, он бы не нашёлся с разумным ответом. Странно же объяснять, что только что осуществил свою давнюю мечту? Именно! Сяо Чжань рассудил так же.

Они потратили без малого три часа, неспешным шагом обходя стройные ряды посадок в оранжерее и ботаническом саду, и выглядели при этом, вероятно, весьма колоритной парой. Не зря же на них засматривались прохожие и шёпот лился рекой за спиной. Подобное сопровождение выглядело бы странно, и Сяо Чжань, наверняка, смутился бы, заметь он хотя бы что-то вокруг себя, кроме осторожного поглаживания ладони кончиками пальцев Ван Ибо и его премило краснеющих ушек. Сяо Чжань уже трижды воздал должное стилисту своей «девушки», выставившему на обозрение порочно пылающие уши и шею модели. Своё дело парикмахер знал: удержаться и не коснуться Ван Ибо было сложно.

Многие с ума сходили от роз и лилий, упивались ароматом гардений и азалий, а у него голова кружилась от того, настолько всё это обрамление (цветы, сердечки, запахи) оказывалось к лицу его «девушке».

На четвёртом часу пребывания в цветочном море Сяо Чжань понял, что тонет, потому предложил самое очевидное – поесть. Ван Ибо, очевидно, спорить не стал, только попросил задержаться у магазинчика на выходе из ботанического сада. Этот пункт входил в планы самого Сяо Чжаня, потому прежде еды они остановились за покупками.

Всё бы ничего, вот только Ван Ибо, едва они зашли в лавку, сбежал, сверкая пятками, с мотивом «я ненадолго, мне надо». Сяо Чжань благодушно рассудил, что «девушке» надо «припудриться» и озадачиваться не стал. Напрасно, как выяснилось буквально через пять минут.

Со своим выбором Сяо Чжань не мудрил и уже прикупил для «девушки» семь нежных пионов, когда та… тот появился, сияя довольной ухмылкой с безразмерной охапкой алых роз. Цветов было так много, что едва хватало рук их унести. Ван Ибо терялся в цветочном ворохе.

– Тебе. Дарю, – прозвучало лаконичное за мгновение до того, как Сяо Чжаня погребло под алым океаном.

Продавщицы и немногочисленные покупатели застыли с восторженными вздохами, а Сяо Чжань внезапно вспомнил, сколько на самом деле денег у его «девушки».

Сяо Чжань, конечно же, обрадовался, ведь ни разу до сих пор не получал цветов в подарок, тем более в таком их количестве, однако почувствовал досаду. Его пионы (успешно заваленные розами) очевидно проигрывали на фоне алых красавиц, а с объёмами букетов он, естественно, тягаться не мог. Безвыходная ситуация, на самом деле. Пришлось выкручиваться, ведь Ван Ибо выглядел счастливым. Впору бы растеряться, но выход нашёлся сам собой и даже устроил все стороны.

Оплаченные розы (Сяо Чжань старался не думать о величине чека) решено было перевезти в школьный клуб икебаны. «Их судьба» состояла в том, чтобы помочь ребятам выиграть для школы главный приз на межшкольном конкурсе флористов. Сам же Сяо Чжань значился на том конкурсе штатным фотографом, потому готов был со всей ответственностью запечатлеть и «сохранить в памяти каждый цветок». Себе же Сяо Чжань оставил только один небольшой бутон.

Если Ван Ибо остался недовольным подобным распределением, ничем того не показал, наоборот, расцвёл маковым цветом, стоило Сяо Чжаню протянуть ему многострадальные пионы.

Так назревающую «цветочную» катастрофу удалось избежать, а их ждали вкуснейшие пончики из ближайшей пекарни.

За поеданием пышных Donut’s-ов Сяо Чжань не переставал любоваться лучистым счастьем в глазах Ван Ибо, но не преминул напомнить, что цветы, всё-таки, дарят обычно девушкам в паре, а не наоборот.

– Они – знак искренних чувств юноши, симпатии, – объяснял Сяо Чжань. – Так можно выразить своё отношение к партнёру.

– Симпатии… – Ван Ибо пончик до рта не донёс, выронил обратно на тарелку. Стильное тёмное платье немедленно обсыпало клубничной пудрой. – То есть я тебе нравлюсь?

Способы мышления и логика рассуждения у Ван Ибо чудились Сяо Чжаню престранными, но отрицать очевидное он не стал:

– Мгм, очевидно. Нравишься, – его пончику повезло меньше. Он оказался съеден в три укуса.

Сказанное, видимо, настолько шокировало Ван Ибо, что тот застыл, поражённо уставившись на него и даже, казалось, не дыша, потому Сяо Чжань спокойно дожевал свой десерт и продолжил:

– И, хотя ты не девушка, я…

Договорить ему не дали, Ван Ибо с горячностью перебил:

– Для тебя – девушка! Я стану твоей девушкой! Самой лучшей! Вот увидишь, я сделаю всё, что потребуется! Ты точно не пожалеешь, что согласился…

Дослушивать теперь не стал уже Сяо Чжань. Это оказалось выше его сил. Нелогичной радостью наполнилось сердце и вылилось заливистым смехом:

– Ха-ха-ха! Я понял! Понял! Ха-ха-ха. Только не переусердствуй! Ха-ха-ха.

Смеялся он долго. Ван Ибо на него смотрел. Пончики оказались доедены только через полчаса.

В столь приподнятом и довольном настроении они отправились дальше, к последнему этапу их первого свидания.

Хотя поход в кинотеатр ради просмотра сопливой девичьей мелодрамы изначально казался Сяо Чжаню прекрасным вариантом. Дополнительно в процессе выяснилось, что киносеанс неинтересного фильма – отличный способ выспаться как следует и разгрузить сознание от эмоций насыщенного дня.

Первые четверть часа Ван Ибо честно глядел в экран, но вряд ли вникал в происходящее (Сяо Чжань был готов поклясться в этом). Следующие пятнадцать минут Ван Ибо стоически пытался не заснуть, но клевал носом весьма усиленно. Проиграл он сну ровно в тот момент, когда глаза самого Сяо Чжаня сладко закрылись на особенно душещипательном моменте первого из череды расставания героев фильма. Актриса картинно рыдала на плече закадычной подруги, уверяя, что никогда не забудет своего «наречённого», а Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо в унисон посапывали, развалившись в соседних креслах. Сяо Чжань с удивлением обнаружил, что спать на плече у своей «девушки» крайне удобно.

– Чжань-гэ, я ведь не отступлюсь, – фразу выдал в конце их «свидания» Ван Ибо весьма уверенно, хотя смотрел на него из пионовых лепестков скорее с мольбой, чем с приказом. – Я буду твоей девушкой. Первой же, да? Первой?..

– Первой, – машинально согласился Сяо Чжань, запоздало сообразив, что выдал себя с головой.

«Будь, что будет. Ван Ибо не худший вариант, – улыбка растянула губы, а смирение и решимость поселились в сердце. – Пусть он не девушка, с ним весело».

Замечательный вывод, решил Сяо Чжань, хотя вслух обозначил более разумное:

– Что же… посмотрим, получится ли у тебя меня убедить.

Как там Ван Чжочэн говорил: «…Люблю футбол. Мне нравится в него играть. С удовольствием этим занимаюсь каждый день…»? Чудно! Если Ван Ибо сродни футболу, Сяо Чжань готов был играть в него «каждый день».


	4. Как стать лучшей девушкой для своего парня? Правило 4. Знай его вкусы, интересы и увлечения

***

**Как стать лучшей девушкой для своего парня? Правило 4. Знай его вкусы, интересы и увлечения**

_Общие интересы сближают. Увлечения – соединяют. Вкусы – роднят._

***

Канонное уже для них «Я буду твоей девушкой» Ван Ибо, судя по всему, понял буквально. Потому делал всё, чтобы стать его девушкой. Даже одевался соответственно.

Лёгкие кофточки, юбочки, широкие брюки, платья – вещи с иголочки будто бы только из-под иглы кутюрье доставили, да такие классные, что обзавидуется любая модница! Гардероб Ван Ибо поражал разнообразием. Всё это ему-красивому безумно шло, но казалось чуждым. Однако Ван Ибо ничуть не смущался, выгуливая очередной женский наряд на их свиданиях. Наоборот, словно бы гордился тем, как выглядел. Хотя девичьи ужимки и жеманство Ван Ибо, очевидно, не давались, оттого образ «благовоспитанной» и «утончённой» девушки портили излишне резкий взгляд и нечитаемое выражение лица. Тем не менее, ни вычурным, ни гротескным, ни даже просто смешным он не казался! Наоборот, смотрелся самым милым на свете существом, вызывающим восторженный писк, но не презрение или смех.

Однако одеждой решимость Ван Ибо не исчерпывалась. Он действительно старался стать лучшей девушкой для Сяо Чжаня из всех возможных.

Мало того что выделялся красотой и отменным вкусом, никогда не надоедал, не спамил в WeChat, проявлял завидное терпение и безропотно ждал Сяо Чжаня, если случались срочные дела в школьном совете или клубах. Кроме того, Ван Ибо совершенно перестал доставлять хлопоты, каких раньше было немало. Даже в драки и переделки перестал попадать. Сяо Чжань тешил себя мыслью, что все эти жертвы были ради его симпатии и желания Ван Ибо оставаться с ним.

Дальше – больше. На уроках Ван Ибо сидел в школьной форме положенного образца, ничем не привлекая к себе внимания, исправно учился и даже отвечал в надлежащем виде, когда учителя случайным образом вызывали его к доске. Однако стоило только прозвенеть финальному звонку с занятий, «нормальность» заканчивалась. Ван Ибо волшебным образом преображался: наряжался в девичьи наряды и тут же оказывался рядом с Сяо Чжанем, молча следуя за ним по пятам и наблюдая. Сяо Чжань видел его постоянно то чуть в отдалении, то совсем близко.

Удивительно, но постоянное присутствие Ван Ибо на расстоянии вытянутой руки не напрягало, наоборот, согревало нелогичной уверенностью, наполняло спокойствием. На парня было приятно смотреть, а ещё понимать, что тот никого, кроме него, Сяо Чжаня, не замечает.

Думаете, что всё, Ван Ибо больше ничего не делал? Ошибаетесь.

Даже будучи рядом с Сяо Чжанем, чаще всего Ван Ибо в разговорах и обсуждениях не участвовал. Его нос постоянно был в смартфоне. Парень что-то внимательно изучал. Иногда Сяо Чжаню чудилось, что Ван Ибо даже вёл какие-то записи, но ни разу ни блокнота, ни даже ручки в руках своей «девушки» так и не заметил.

Так продолжалось три следующих дня, а на четвёртый Ван Ибо сразу после уроков начал пропадать из его поля зрения на целый час. Сперва Сяо Чжань на это внимания не обратил, однако через пару дней заметил ссадины и мелкие порезы на пальцах своей «девушки». Он задал резонный вопрос, но в ответ получил лишь невразумительное мычание. Однако на следующий день Ван Ибо в обеденный перерыв поставил перед ним небольшую коробочку с самодельным салатом из битых огурцов и бумажный конвертик с тремя шоколадными пластинками.

Выглядело угощение не слишком аппетитно, да и на вкус оказалось весьма средним, хотя Сяо Чжань съел всё до последней крошки. Неудивительно, ведь кто же откажется от угощения, приготовленного руками собственной девушки? Верно, только бесчувственные сухари! Сяо Чжань таким не был. Пусть особенно умным он себя не считал, легко понял, куда Ван Ибо исчезал каждый день ровно на час сразу после уроков. Расписание занятий в клубе «Домоводства» Сяо Чжань знал наизусть, ведь сам помогал его согласовывать. Кроме того, Сяо Чжань нисколько не сомневался, что Ван Ибо учился готовить для того, чтобы порадовать его. Понимание этого наполняло уже готовое сдаться на милость Ван Ибо сердце Сяо Чжаня приторным счастьем, каким случается тающий на языке молочный шоколад.

Ван Ибо готовил для него. Там же (на третий день Сяо Чжань подсмотрел) учился обращаться с кухонным ножом. Совладать с острым лезвием у отпрыска китайской элиты получалось не сразу, отсюда и появлялись на пальцах порезы. Ван Ибо осваивал духовку или сковородку – через раз умудрялся схватиться за горячее голыми руками. Только с макаронами и рисом (Сяо Чжань выпытал интересующие его сведения у куратора клуба) у Ван Ибо проблем не возникло. Их получалось приготовить правильно почти всегда.

Что же при всём этом великолепии чувствовал Сяо Чжань? Не сомневайтесь, он был в полнейшем восторге! Потому не забыл сам радовать свою «девушку».

Их свидания случались каждый день и занимали не меньше трёх часов. Сперва были выставки и экспозиции в музеях, затем парк развлечений, после Сяо Чжань решил сжалиться и повёл Ван Ибо в батутный центр. На следующий день они отправились кататься на лошадях. Сяо Чжань вдруг понял, что у него скопилась масса идей для свиданий и неуёмное желание побывать во всех местах именно со своей «девушкой», пусть бы даже «она» оказалась «он». Этот факт ничуть не уменьшил, наоборот, расширил географию их встреч.

Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо побывали в дельфинарии, обошли все кафешки недалеко от школы, посетили игры школьной футбольной и волейбольной команд, появились на стадионе и наблюдали за игрой профессионалов, съездили в скалолазный клуб и даже на мототреке отметились. В общем, Сяо Чжань отрывался на полную и ни в чём себе не отказывал. Оказалось, не отказывал он ни в чём ещё и своей «девушке», ведь та… тот получал не меньшее удовольствие от всего происходящего. В такие момент молчаливость Ван Ибо испарялась начисто. Он будто в ребёнка обращался: восторженно охал и воодушевлённо хохотал над каждой его неудачной подачей, когда на очередном свидании они решили сыграть в теннис. Позднее от ракетки у Сяо Чжаня руки болели, зато Ван Ибо светился ярко, словно начищенный пятак.

Всё же, при всей своей сногсшибательности и восхитительности, покладистости рядом с ним, Ван Ибо оставался самим собой. Это Сяо Чжань тоже прекрасно видел.

Уроки, работа в школьном совете, собственные клубы – Ван Ибо почти всегда был рядом с ним. Хотя случалось и так, что Сяо Чжань следовал за своей «девушкой». Он с удовольствием наблюдал за занятиями танцевальной секции и присутствовал на тренировках баскетбольного клуба.

Ван Ибо покорял своей крутостью и холодностью, а ещё какой-то странной жестокостью. Не терпел парень не только своих огрехов, но и других. Если ошибался, заново выполнял танцевальный элемент или упражнение, пока то не получалось идеальным. Ладно бы сам, но Ван Ибо, словно маяк, лидер команд, вёл за собой других. Так ошибки кого-то одного были вынуждены отрабатывать все участники занятий. Мало кому такой подход нравился, потому стычки и «тёрки» случались часто. Парни спорили без злобы и скорее из-за усталости, а не неприязни, хотя подобные эпизоды всё равно напрягали. По крайней мере, Сяо Чжаня.

По нечитаемому же лицу Ван Ибо (а выражение это тот на себя цеплял всегда, находясь вдали от него) ничего прочитать было нельзя. Он от конфликтов не бежал и, пусть и не провоцировал их сам, неизменно отвечал прямо и честно. Наблюдая за подобными потасовками, Сяо Чжань с удивлением обнаружил, что жизнь «золотого мальчика» Ван Ибо далека от идеала. Подначки, издёвки и завистливые речи сыпались на его голову по делу и без. Хотя Ван Ибо на откровенные глупости не реагировал, получалось не слишком хорошо.

В этом заключалась ещё одна причина, почему Сяо Чжань старался со своей «девушкой» быть мягким и внимательным. Иногда казалось, что рядом с ним Ван Ибо даже дышал свободнее, не говоря уже о том, что тот почти постоянно улыбался.

Эти улыбки, как выяснилось в конце первой недели из «отношений», были явлением уникальным, и распространялись они только на него, Сяо Чжаня. С другими, даже одноклассниками, Ван Ибо вёл себя неизменно сдержанно и холодно. Девушкам же не доставалось чаще всего даже единственного взгляда.

С момента, когда они начали «встречаться», Сяо Чжань достаточное количество раз становился свидетелем попыток девушек признаться Ван Ибо. Тот же всеми возможными способами избегал подобных откровений, а если не получалось, отвечал однозначным «Нет!» ещё до того, как несчастная девушка произносила заветные слова.

– Может, не стоило так резко с ней? – как-то раз спросил Сяо Чжань. – Она расстроилась до слёз.

– А что мне с её слёз? – пожал плечами Ван Ибо. – Плакать или нет – только её выбор.

– Это же эмоции, Ибо, – возразил Сяо Чжань. – Их обычно нелегко сдерживать! Разве же она может запретить себе плакать?

Ван Ибо был, конечно же, целиком и полностью прав, однако Сяо Чжаню до сих пор ни разу не признавалась девушка и, соответственно, он ни разу не отказывал, потому хотел понять, откуда в его «паре» столь чёрствое сердце. Он-то знал совершенно иного Ван Ибо – того, что внимательно слушал его и думал, а ещё искренне смотрел в глаза и взгляд не отводил.

– Наверное, не может, – Ван Ибо легко согласился с его выводами, но потребовал дальнейших подсказок. – Тогда что мне надо делать в подобных случаях? Признание-то я её принять не могу.

– Не можешь, – улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. В душе у него потеплело: «Ты ведь встречаешься со мной», – зато ты мог сказать ей о причинах отказа. Это было бы менее жестоко с твоей стороны.

Ван Ибо некоторое время размышлял над его словами, а потом выдал лаконичное «Понял» и перевёл тему.

На следующий день вся школа судачила, что Ван Ибо «душой и телом принадлежит своему единственному, с кем не сумеет сравниться ни одна девушка или парень, а он, Ван Ибо, ни за что не станет смотреть на других, ведь Сяо Чжаню нет равных». Передано точно со слов Ван Ибо девушкой, кому не повезло признаться в чувствах парню следующей.

Теперь плакали навзрыд уже практически все девушки в школе, а нервный срыв маячил перед глазами каждого второго парня.

После этого Сяо Чжань осознал, что устойчивое ванибовское «понял» чревато конкретно для него ожогами смущения на щеках и ушах такой силы, что ими можно ледники растапливать. Зато виновник массового психоза вышагивал рядом с ним как ни в чём не бывало и даже улыбался ярче обыкновенного.

В тот день обед они были вынуждены провести на школьной крыше, подальше от посторонних глаз. Удивительно, но им понравилось. С тех пор сбегать от всех и устраиваться на границе неба и земли стало для них привычным.

Эмоциональный фон школы выровнялся только через три дня. Рыдающих становилось всё меньше, хотя заявления Ван Ибо подобного же настроения продолжали звучать.

– Они не останавливаются, – пожаловался как-то Ван Ибо, уминая за обе щёки приготовленную Сяо Чжанем курицу под кисло-сладким соусом. (В какой-то момент Сяо Чжань решил пожалеть многострадальные пальцы своей «девушки» и периодически приносил приготовленную самостоятельно еду).

– С чем? – не понял Сяо Чжань.

– С признаниями. Я делаю, как говорит мне Чжань-гэ, но раньше только девушки… теперь ещё и парни признаются… – несмотря на ворчание, расстроенным Ван Ибо не выглядел, скорее озадаченным.

– Думаю, это случилось потому, что ты раньше ни с кем не встречался, – Сяо Чжань широко улыбнулся.

Мысль о том, что они с Ван Ибо «встречаются», с недавних пор ему нравилась больше, чем было положено. Хотя заветного «я согласен» он так ни разу и не произнёс.

– Точно, сейчас я встречаюсь с Чжань-гэ! – простая фраза, а сколько эмоций! Ван Ибо расплылся в солнечной ухмылке.

«Технически, мы ещё не встречаемся», – Сяо Чжань постарался не думать об абсурдности этой мысли, учитывая количество состоявшихся у них «свиданий».

Между тем вариации их походов за пределы школы не иссякали. После луна-парка был павильон традиционной японской культуры с чайной церемонией. Затем – центр игровых автоматов. Следом они отправились в технопарк и автомобильную выставку. Немногим позднее зависли за просмотром мотогонок. Ещё через день посетили концерт симфонического оркестра и даже оперу. Интересных мест было столько, что и не перечесть, а Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо хотели побывать в каждом!

За всеми этими событиями Сяо Чжань совершенно забыл о собственных сомнениях в статусе Ван Ибо и настолько привык называть его «моя девушка», что даже перестал оговариваться и поправлять себя, рассказывая Ван Чжочэну о проведённом в погожий субботний день пикнике в центральном парке.

– Так, и кто же из вас корзинку с едой собирал? – потешался над ним друг. – Или за вами всюду повар семьи Ван ходит?

– С поварами семьи Ван мы закончили ещё раньше, чем начали встречаться, – беззаботно ухмыльнулся Сяо Чжань. – А корзинку в этот раз собирал я.

– «В этот раз»? – Ван Чжочэн удивлённо вскинул брови.

– Да, я настоял, – кивнул Сяо Чжань и с какой-то гордостью добавил. – Ибо ещё только учится готовить, так что не всегда выходит удачно, но он старается.

– Мда-а, – задумчиво протянул Ван Чжочэн, – слышал я, что от любви дуреют, но не думал, что настолько…

– П-ф-ф-хе-хе, – на многозначное высказывание Сяо Чжань ничуть не обиделся, наоборот, обрадовался. Хотя сам едва ли понял причину своей радости. – Ты бы видел его несчастные руки! Мне от одного их взгляда плохо становится! Все в порезах и ожогах! Он слишком усердствует!

– Так скажи ему об этом, – Ван Чжочэн явно был не настроен слушать дифирамбы Ван Ибо. От продолжения разговора он просто отмахнулся.

– Говорил! Много раз! Но он слишком упёртый! – Сяо Чжань настроения друга не понял? Вряд ли. Скорее всего просто не мог остановиться. О Ван Ибо хотелось говорить и слушать.

– Это у вас семейное… – Ван Чжочэн покачал головой.

Скажете «идиллия»? Будете правы. У Сяо Чжаня с Ван Ибо действительно была полная гармония и глубокое взаимопонимание. Сяо Чжаню иногда казалось, будто они были созданы друг для друга. Неудивительно, что им было настолько комфортно вместе. Однако далеко не всегда всё проходило гладко.

Сяо Чжань по-прежнему слышал о «злом Ван Ибо» и «бессердечном Ван Ибо», а ещё о «заносчивом Ван Ибо». Пусть даже теперь он практически никакого внимания на подобные слухи не обращал, ведь неприятностей с участием Ван Ибо больше не случалось, обстановка в школе накалялась. Это казалось странным: чем счастливее себя чувствовал Сяо Чжань, чем больше времени проводил со своей «девушкой», тем больше недовольных было вокруг.

Скоро отмахиваться от подобных настроений стало невозможно.

– Чжань-Чжань, это уже третий случай за неделю, когда Ван Ибо упоминается причиной ссоры между девочками, – Сюань Лу, секретарь школьного совета, внимательно рассматривала его сквозь линзы круглых очков.

– Думаешь, он действительно виноват? – Сяо Чжань со вздохом отложил журнал учёта факультативов.

– Не знаю, – пожала плечиками Сюань Лу. – Признаваться девочки не желают. Вот только в последний раз они не просто поссорились, а чуть волосы друг дружке не повыдёргивали.

– Как так? – опешил Сяо Чжань.

– Не строй из себя дурачка, – с соседнего стола послышался не слишком приветливый голос Цао Юйчэня, казначея школьного совета и парня Сюань Лу. – Что тут непонятного? Представительницы ваших фан-клубов подрались между собой. Разве же это надо пояснять?

– Представительницы чего? – Сяо Чжань удивлённо захлопал глазами.

Нет, он, конечно же, знал, что популярен, но совершенно точно понятия не имел, в какой момент успел обзавестись целым «фан-клубом».

– Тц! Ты самомнение-то убавь, Сяо Чжань, – Цао Юйчэнь его замешательство понял неверно, потому разозлился. – Как будто не знаешь, что Ван Ибо коршуном вокруг тебя годами уже ходит…

– Эй, постой, Чэнь-гэ! – Сюань Лу перебила парня, мило улыбнулась в вытянувшееся удивлением лицо Сяо Чжаня.

Выглядел он при этом, видимо, презабавно, так как девушка начала тихонько хихикать:

– Для тебя только что Америку открыли, Чжань-Чжань? Хи-хи.

– Да уж скорее целую галактику, – неуверенно кивнул Сяо Чжань. Он категорически не понимал, что происходит.

Цао Юйчэнь на подобное вновь раздражённо прицыкнул, а Сюань Лу расхохоталась:

– Вот же, светлая душа! Ха-ха. Ладно, давай объясню. Ты уже давно разруливаешь все проблемы этого парня и постоянно успокаиваешь всех, кого тот обидел, а ведь Ван Ибо всего лишь пытался привлечь твоё внимание. Ха-ха-ха! Я вообще-то сильно удивлена, что он так долго держался и не признавался тебе. Ясно же было ещё в пятом классе, что парень краш словил! Ха-ха-ха.

– В пятом классе?

Сяо Чжань что-то о галактике говорил? Мало! Тут о Вселенной речь!

Сюань Лу была доброй, потому сжалилась над его пересыщенным информацией мозгом и доходчиво пояснила глубину и интенсивность чувств Ван Ибо к нему. Тот годами не только сам ни с кем не встречался и никого даже близко к себе не подпускал, но и за чистотой Сяо Чжаня бдительно следил.

– Помнишь малышку Мянь-Мянь из параллельного с нами класса? – Сюань Лу напомнила события трёхлетней давности.

– Это та, что перевелась в другую школу? – Сяо Чжань вспомнил миловидную девочку сразу, ведь был уверен, что та в него по уши влюблена.

– Ага. Она. Девочка советовалась со мной, как к тебе лучше подойти и признаться, – улыбнулась Сюань Лу. Ничьих секретов она не раскрывала, просто делилась воспоминаниями. – Потом она как-то внезапно переключилась на Ван Ибо. Позднее я увидела её под окнами танцевального клуба во время тренировки коллектива Ван Ибо, а затем она без причины перевелась в другую школу.

– Как же «без причины»… – Цао Юйчэнь вновь подал голос. – Лу-Лу, хоть ты-то не будь наивной! Девчонка собралась признаваться нашему солнцу-лопоухому, да только её Ван Ибо перехватил. Завлёк на себя-красивого посмотреть, а после кинул, едва девчонка рот открыла с признаниями. Разве же это не очевидно?

– Какой ты вредный, Чэнь-гэ, – Сюань Лу потешно сморщила носик, а после рассмеялась. – Вероятнее всего, так и было, хе-хе.

– Постойте, Мянь-Мянь… а Чжоу Ин? Ян Крис? – Сяо Чжань выуживал из памяти одно за другим девичьи имена, вспоминал, что те тоже на него якобы неравнодушно смотрели.

– Пф-ф-хах, ты ещё Чжу Сону вспомни, – Сюань Лу закатила глаза. – Да, у каждой очень похожие истории.

– То есть Ван Ибо… всех… – Сяо Чжань никак не мог решиться закончить фразу.

– То есть всё, наш сладкий лопоухий зай, что интересует Ван Ибо, – это ты. И ради тебя он готов на многое, – очень нехорошая улыбка появилась на лице девушки. Она совершенно не понравилась Сяо Чжаню, ведь точно подзатыльником ему по шее проходилась и велела разуть, наконец, глаза и смотреть в нужную сторону.

Ван Ибо его с пятого класса?..

Мысль закончить он не успел: дверь в комнату школьного совета распахнулась и ударилась о стены с жутким грохотом. Ван Чжочэн появился на пороге:

– Чжань-Чжань! Ты здесь?!

– Что случилось?! – у Сяо Чжаня сердце в пятки упало. Дурное предчувствие накрыло с головой.

– Твоя «девушка» опять вляпалась! – Ван Чжочэн обвиняюще уставил в него палец.

– «Вляпалась»?! – у Сяо Чжаня после всего услышанного явно случились проблемы с понятийным аппаратом. Он категорически ничего не понимал.

– Ван Ибо подрался! 


	5. Как стать лучшей девушкой для своего парня? Правило 5. Люби его, но сохраняй независимость

***

**Как стать лучшей девушкой для своего парня? Правило 5. Люби его, но сохраняй независимость**

_Любовь – это ценность? Безусловно! Потому цени её и защищай. В этом случае непременно услышишь закономерный ответ и осуществишь желания._

***

Всё самое нелепое в жизни происходит по большой и важной причине. Исключений не бывает. Наша история – ярчайший тому пример.

О причинах и поводах очередной драки, в которой засветился Ван Ибо, позднее судачила вся школа, хотя в знаковый момент все словно воды в рот набрали.

Сяо Чжаню так никто толком объяснить и не смог, почему ему пришлось разнимать дерущихся парней, один из которых только что признался второму в любви. Зато ему, пока он удерживал взбеленившегося Ван Ибо и пытался его успокоить, успели в подробностях рассказать о сути драки.

Ли Цзиньпо, ученик параллельного с ними класса и один из игроков школьной баскетбольной команды, той самой, в которой играл сам Ван Ибо, последовал общей волне «признаний» и решил открыться своей зазнобе. До поры события развивались типично, и очередное «ты мне нравишься» получило стандартное «мне нравится Сяо Чжань» в ответ, но дальше всё пошло наперекосяк. Судя по настроению Ван Ибо, серьёзно решившему своему обожателю не только фингал под глазом нарисовать, но и все кости пересчитать, одними признаниями у них дело не ограничилось.

Сяо Чжань очень хотел разобраться в произошедшем, однако успокоить свою «девушку» всё-таки было важнее.

С места происшествия они скрылись незамеченными благодаря весьма вовремя появившемуся учителю. Сюань Лу, Ван Чжочэн и даже Цао Юйчэнь остались разруливать последствия, а Сяо Чжань потащил Ван Ибо в медкабинет: у того костяшки пальцев оказались разбиты в кровь и на щеке выделялся весьма живописный кровоподтёк.

Однако дальше коридора второго этажа, где среди множества других классов была комната ученического совета, Ван Ибо идти наотрез отказался. Пришлось смириться.

– Тогда сядь здесь и сиди смирно! – приказал Сяо Чжань, почти силой усаживая Ван Ибо на жёсткий диван в углу комнаты и направляясь к аптечке. Хранить медикаменты вне медицинского кабинета в школе было запрещено, но простейшие бинт, пластырь, йод и перекись у него были.

– Ничего не надо, Чжань-гэ! Это просто царапины, – Ван Ибо дышал рвано, смотрел зло, но выглядел при этом умильно обиженным. Недавняя спесь и воинственность с него давно спали.

– Я тебя не спрашивал, Ибо, – отрезал Сяо Чжань. – Коли уж не хочешь в медпункт, тогда сиди молча и не высвечивай!

Причин своего раздражения Сяо Чжань не понимал, но чувствовал, как внутри клокочет гнев и кулаки чешутся добавить Ли Цзиньпо за то, что ударил его «девушку».

– Понял, – привычно-лаконичное прозвучало с тяжёлым вздохом, а после Ван Ибо умолк.

Сяо Чжань решил, что ему тоже пора бы успокоиться, потому назад к дивану вернулся уже в более ровном настроении:

– Что у вас случилось, расскажешь?

Ссадины и раны Ван Ибо действительно оказались царапинами, хотя поблажек Сяо Чжань не сделал и каждую отметину обработал положенным образом. Ван Ибо шипел и кряхтел, но не отстранялся, хотя говорить по-прежнему отказывался.

– Ибо, знаю, ты бы не стал лезть в драку, если бы причина была несерьёзной, – с наскока не получилось. Сяо Чжань попробовал мягкие методы. – Пойми, я же волнуюсь.

– Чжань-гэ не надо волноваться, всё уже нормально, – в глазах Ван Ибо с каждым ласковым словом разгоралась радость.

– Сейчас – да, но раньше-то – нет, – Сяо Чжань улыбнулся и аккуратно завязал узелок на перебинтованной руке Ван Ибо. – Скажи, он… Ли Цзиньпо… приставал к тебе?

Сяо Чжань старательно гнал от себя неприятные мысли о прикосновениях к его «девушке» других парней, но избавиться от них оказалось не так-то просто. Вывод: проще спросить, чем расковыривать себе мозг сомнениями.

– Что? Нет! – Ван Ибо встрепенулся. – Ничего подобного! Он бы не посмел! Чжань-гэ не должен думать о таком!

Сяо Чжань ощутил облегчение, словно у него камень с души свалился. Даже дышать стало легче.

– Тогда что же случилось? – поинтересовался с мягкой улыбкой.

– Тот парень… плохо о Чжань-гэ говорил, – Ван Ибо начал нерешительно и тут же замолк.

– И всё? – Сяо Чжань ушам своим не поверил.

Выходит, причиной драки были какие-то глупые слова о нём?

То есть вовсе не резкость Ван Ибо стала поводом для потасовки?

– Это не «всё», гэ! Он О ТЕБЕ плохо говорил! – Ван Ибо вновь вскинулся. Между бровей легла глубокая складка. – Обо мне пусть язык сколько хотят распускают, но о Чжань-гэ нельзя!

– Почему же?

Сяо Чжань улыбался? Зачем он улыбался? Кто ж разберёт его глупое сердце?!

– Потому! – твёрдости в голосе Ван Ибо было больше, чем камней в Гималайских горах. – Чжань-гэ ни в чём не виноват! Ты лучший! Никто не смеет плохо говорить о Чжань-гэ!

– Моей «девушке» решительности не занимать, хе-хе, – Сяо Чжань убрал в ящик ненужные больше средства спасения раненых и уселся рядом с Ван Ибо. Его лицо, казалось, готово было треснуть от широченной ухмылки.

Ван Ибо за его манипуляциями следил взглядом удава, но замер, точно кролик, когда подушки жёсткого дивана чуть прогнулись под весом Сяо Чжаня.

– Хотя, знаешь, девушкам не положено кулаками разрешать споры. Девочки не дерутся, – мысль о Ван Ибо-«девушке» настолько укоренилась в его сознании, что превратилась уже не просто в анекдот, а обрела почти нарицательное значение.

– Зато они обороняются, когда на них, – Ван Ибо, наконец, улыбнулся, отразил его эмоцию, внимательно заглянул в глаза, – или их любимых нападают.

Важное слово прозвучало внятно и будто бы им на голову волшебную пыль посыпало. У Сяо Чжаня сердце немедленно зашлось. Именно оно было виновато в том, что вокруг Ван Ибо вновь появились яркие звёздочки, радужные лучики и какие-то странные ангелочки с малюсенькими луками в крохотных ручках.

– Ибо, я… – начал было Сяо Чжань.

Однако знаковую фразу по законам жанра озвучить ему не позволили появившиеся весьма вовремя товарищи. Сюань Лу, Цао Юйчэнь и Ван Чжочэн вошли в комнату неспешным шагом. Они настолько бурно обсуждали случившееся, что не сразу заметили притаившуюся парочку. Тем не менее, момент был упущен.

После же школьная жизнь вновь вернулась к своему привычному ритму. Даже драка довольно скоро забылась. Хотя на признания Сяо Чжань больше так и не решился. Не то чтобы он сомневался в ответе или боялся реакции своей «девушки» на важные слова, просто всё это вдруг почудилось неважным.

Они с Ван Ибо уже встречались: были парой, ходили на свидания, расстраивались и смеялись вместе. Для чего же тогда надо озвучивать ещё какие-то ненужные слова? Сяо Чжаня всё устраивало. Ван Ибо, судя по его молчанию, тоже. На том и порешили.

Между тем ранняя осень превратилась в позднюю осень. День рождения Сяо Чжаня и школьный фестиваль благополучно начались и столь же успешно завершились. Даже первые контрольные в году случились и забылись, оставшись обычными рейтингами на стенде. В списках на первом месте по-прежнему значилось имя Сяо Чжаня, а на втором – с отрывом в четверть балла маячил Ван Ибо.

Школьная жизнь бежала по знакомым рельсам. Личная жизнь Сяо Чжаня – тоже. Уроки сменялись внеклассной активностью в клубах и ученическом совете, а завершались интереснейшими свиданиями с Ван Ибо.

Его «девушка» день ото дня совершенствовалась в кулинарном искусстве, потому к исходу ноября Сяо Чжань впервые попробовал вкуснейшие шоколадные кексы и даже пирожное «Монблан». Сперва у Сяо Чжаня появились подозрения, а не шеф-повар ли семьи Ван приготовил для него настолько вкусный десерт, однако ожог на ладони Ван Ибо случился настолько выразительным, что сомнения рассеялись в миг.

Дальше – глубже. В пасмурную погоду устраивать длительные прогулки стало затруднительно, потому Ван Ибо попросился с ним на занятия в клубы. Так они вдвоём оказались сперва на уроках рисования. У Ван Ибо велосипед получился весьма неплохо, хотя надо было нарисовать натюрморт с грушами. Затем отметились в музыкальном клубе. Ван Ибо подпевал ему весьма ровно, даже в ноты попадал. Учитель вокала похвалил «бархатные звучания голоса» парня. После забрели в фото-клуб. Местные девочки чуть с ума не сошли, увидев прекрасное лицо Ван Ибо через объективы своих фотокамер. Напоследок наведались в театральный клуб. Ван Ибо практически всучили роль Калигулы в постановке по одноимённой пьесе Альберта Камю, но тот довольно правдоподобно изобразил из себя глухонемого, так что от него все отстали.

Их моцион по школьным клубам продолжился в начале декабря. Теперь бразды правления перехватил Ван Ибо. Хотя Сяо Чжаню баскетбол давался легче, чем танцы, Ван Ибо настоял, что самостоятельно научит его танцевать «как бог», потому зависали чаще всего они именно в паркетном зале спортивного корпуса. Учитель из Ван Ибо действительно получился неплохой, так что уже через неделю Сяо Чжань вполне уверенно, но шаблонно и деревянно мог станцевать целый один танец.

В общем, времени они не теряли и были настолько заняты друг другом, что по сторонам Сяо Чжань как-то забывал смотреть. Он всегда был прилежным учеником, потому слова Сюань Лу запомнил накрепко. Единственное, за чем внимательно следили его глаза, – Ван Ибо. О нём были все мысли и желания. Последние, кстати, росли со скоростью снежного кома, но никак не разрешались хотя бы мало-мальски однозначным образом.

Ещё с момента празднования его дня рождения, когда Ван Ибо «в качестве подарка» таки затащил его в дорогущий ресторан и всучил не менее дорогой лэптоп взамен его «старенького-деревянненького», Сяо Чжань мечтал о поцелуе. На самом деле хотелось большего, чем просто поцелуй, однако Ван Ибо старательно ускользал от него, стоило атмосфере между ними приблизиться к розово-романтичной.

Сперва подобное поведение Сяо Чжань списывал на «девичью» нерешительность. Но после того, как Ван Ибо практически отскочил от него, едва ласковым касанием пальцы задели шею парня, Сяо Чжань сдался. Ван Ибо, судя по всему, хотел быть его «девушкой», но оказался настолько чист и светел, что совершенно не понимал естественных стремлений плоти. Сяо Чжаню подобная неиспорченность его «девушки» очень нравилась. Радовало, что он для Ван Ибо первый во всём. С другой стороны, эта кристальная прозрачность очень остро отражалась от его воспалённой, но такой искренней твёрдости.

Что уж тут удивительного? Им было по семнадцать лет, а Ван Ибо был чертовски красив, тем более в юбке. Меньший Сяо Чжань весьма однозначно реагировал. Старший Сяо Чжань со всей ясностью это понимал. Ван Ибо в самой честной девственности этого избегал.

Вот они вводные данные. Сяо Чжань принял их и осознал, потому не торопил события и старался пореже оставаться с Ван Ибо один на один в запертых комнатах. Себе Сяо Чжань с некоторых пор не доверял.

– Решил уже, что на каникулах делать будешь? – Ван Чжочэн поигрывал новым брелоком на телефоне – подарком от его девушки. Мэн Цзыи отличалась крутым нравом, но мягким сердцем и милой улыбкой.

– Обещал родителям съездить с ними на пару дней на источники, потом, видимо, буду с Ибо, – на самом деле Сяо Чжань задумал просветительские мероприятия по вопросам телесных контактов для своей «девушки» в период предстоящих каникул, но пока этот момент с ним не обсуждал.

– Ясно. Ну, ты выдели время после Нового года и приходи на игру. Мы будем играть с командой школы из соседней префектуры, – напомнил Ван Чжочэн. – Игра состоится 5-го… О! Очередная?

Поток важной футбольной информации завершился внезапной ухмылкой. Ван Чжочэн скептически выгнул бровь:

– Это Мин Лия? Ого! Вот уж от кого никак не ожидал, – парень удивлённо присвистнул.

Эмоции друга показались необычными, потому Сяо Чжань тоже поднял голову от кафельной плитки пола, где в отражениях видел образы раскрасневшегося и жаркого Ван Ибо, чтобы увидеть этого самого Ван Ибо воочию, да не одного, а в компании вице-президента ученического совета. Девушка задумчиво прикусывала губы и протягивала его «девушке» простой конверт. На белом прямоугольнике не нашлось ни одного сердечка или розочки, зато чётко выделялось имя адресата «Ван Ибо». Тот же, будто в сомнении, застыл и внимательно рассматривал стоящую перед ним девочку.

У Сяо Чжаня сердце не дрогнуло, ведь оно верило в чувства его «девушки», а раз так, конверт Ван Ибо брать не стал бы. Однако после секундного промедления стройная картинка в сознании Сяо Чжаня разрушилась. Ван Ибо медленно протянул ладонь и забрал из рук девушки злополучную бумажку.

– Вау! Вот это новость! Ван Ибо принял признание? – Ван Чжочэн вытаращил глаза. – А ведь я был уверен, что вице-президент – твоя фанатка, Чжань-Чжань! Выходит, ошибался?..

Его? Точно? У Сяо Чжаня всё внутри перевернулось.

Даже если всё так, как говорили Цао Юйчэнь и Сюань Лу, и Ван Ибо всего лишь отваживал от него всех без исключения девушек, видеть собственными глазами подобное Сяо Чжаню не хотелось. Неудивительно: кому же хочется ломать себя изнутри сомнениями, а не бросит ли его Ван Ибо, порадовавшись женской красоте и мягкости? Ведь он был всё-таки парнем, а Ван Ибо его избегал…

– Ибо! – Сяо Чжань окликнул свою «девушку» ещё раньше, чем понял, что будет говорить дальше.

– Чжань-гэ! – Ван Ибо приветливо улыбнулся, точно конкретно в этот момент и не случается ничего важного.

– Ч-чжань-Чжань?! – Мин Лия весьма ощутимо вздрогнула, запнулась на слове и густо покраснела. Всё в один миг, однако в следующий девушка решительно тряхнула тёмными кудрями и вновь обратилась к Ван Ибо. – Ну, что ты решил? Мне нужен ответ поскорее.

«Откажи ей, Ибо!» – у Сяо Чжаня дыхание замерло на вдохе. В груди вихрь собрался с одной-единственной целью: чтобы вынести наружу и распылить его сердце, ведь Ван Ибо согласно кивнул:

– Я подумаю.

«Подумает?! Он подумает?! – Сяо Чжань в единый миг вспыхнул, точно спичка. – Что тут думать?! О чём?»

Хотелось закричать и хорошенько врезать своей «девушке», чтобы не тратил мозговую активность на бесполезные дела. Сдержаться было сложно. Хуже – невозможно.

– Прости, Лия, но Ибо уже занят, – вклиниваться в чужую беседу невежливо, учила мама. Перебивать других неправильно, наставлял отец. Сяо Чжань вдруг совершенно позабыл о таких важных правилах. – Он не сможет ответить тебе взаимностью, так как уже встречается со мной.

– А? – у Мин Лии выражение лица сделалось кирпично-плоским, даже цветом сравнялось с обозначенным строительным материалом.

Однако жалости в себе Сяо Чжань не нашёл – добавил решительно, ещё и Ван Ибо для верности за руку схватил (вдруг убежать вздумает?):

– Он моя девушка, – обозначил твёрдо и развернулся в обратную сторону вдоль длинного коридора по направлению к спасительной гавани комнаты ученического совета.

Шаги чеканились в его сознании гневными шпильками. Удивлённые возгласы и поражённые выдохи Сяо Чжань за собой не слышал, зато через некоторое время очень ясно понял, что широкая ладонь в его руке трясётся, а сам обладатель этой лапищи топает за ним и тихонько хихикает.

– Что? – Сяо Чжаню бы стоило рассердиться ещё сильнее, но гнев вдруг исчез, оставив после себя неясное смятение.

С чего он на Мин Лия-то накинулся? Зачем права-то на Ван Ибо начал заявлять? Быть может, всё совсем иначе, чем представлялось глазам?

– Я – твоя девушка, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо улыбкой сиял ярче, чем способны были вместе Луна и Солнце. – Видел их лица? Хи-хи-хи. Класс!

– Не видел, Ибо, – Сяо Чжань просверлил в ухмыляющейся физиономии внушительную дырку. – Ну-ка признавайся, почему ты её не отшил, как всех остальных? Ты же даже не читаешь признания и письма не забираешь!

– А должен был? – Ван Ибо невинно хлопнул ресницами.

– Несомненно! – заявил уверенно, но вдруг внутри что-то щёлкнуло, вновь проступили сомнения. – Или она особенная? Может, мне не стоило тебя забирать? Коли так, тогда прости. Не подумал.

Зачем Сяо Чжань это всё говорил? Зачем сам себе делал больнее? Он мазохист? Видимо, да. Зато только сейчас понял, что категорически не желает отпускать от себя Ван Ибо и не готов с ним расстаться, если тот действительно поменял свои вкусы.

«Проклятие!» – Сяо Чжань смежил веки. Настолько паршиво он себя давно не чувствовал.

– Ты не подумал? Хе-хе. Странно для тебя, – Ван Ибо же его настроение не разделял. Он продолжал посмеиваться и отстраниться ему не позволил, покрепче перехватил ладонь. – Тогда что это было, Чжань-гэ?

– Не знаю. Само вышло, – Сяо Чжаню очень хотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь от всех, даже от своей пока ещё «девушки» и немного пожалеть себя.

Однако спрятаться было негде, разве что в комнате совета. Хотя вдруг Ван Ибо с ним прятаться не хочет? Вдруг он?.. Сяо Чжань схватился за ручку двери, но не отпер. Смятение разрывало сердце.

– Мы недалеко ушли. Ты ещё сможешь её догнать, – Сяо Чжань потянул отнять ладонь у Ван Ибо. Попытался его отпустить. Не получилось: держали крепко. – Всё равно это всё было шуткой.

– Для меня всё было серьёзно, – теперь напряжённо прозвучал уже голос Ван Ибо. Смешливые интонации исчезли, будто их никогда и не было. – Значит, для тебя – шуткой?

– Должно было быть, но… – Сяо Чжань прислонился лбом к двери в комнату ученического совета, тяжело вздохнул и мысленно взмолился, чтобы его оставили в покое, позволили разобраться с кульбитами сердца в грудной клетке.

– Но? – Ван Ибо был жесток. Он явно не собирался оставлять его одного в столь занимательном процессе.

– …Я не знаю. Не понимаю, – Сяо Чжань для верности стукнулся головой о дерево.

Вдруг полегчает, и всё сразу станет проще? Ошибся: не стало. Вообще ничего не изменилось. Только Ван Ибо по-прежнему измывался над ним и заставлял произносить то, что рот отказывался говорить:

– То есть ты не расстроишься, если я сейчас вернусь к ней?

Ван Ибо был злой. Его пока ещё «девушка» обладала строгой и твёрдой душой. Она… он требовал ответов.

– Не должен бы… – силовые методы не помогли, может, мозговая активность спасет? Сяо Чжань решил немного подумать. Подсказка в сознании прозвучала чётко: будь честен. – …Но расстроюсь, ты ведь просил стать моей девушкой…

– И ты разрешил попробовать доказать тебе, что я смогу, – согласился Ван Ибо.

Он дотянулся до ручки в комнату ученического совета, накрыл его ладонь своей и отпер, наконец, дверь. Уютная и аккуратная комната встретила их пустотой и яркими лучами полуденного солнца в широких окнах.

– Что же теперь? – Ван Ибо легонько подтолкнул его внутрь, заставил зайти в помещение, где они останутся (о ужас и ночной кошмар Сяо Чжаня!) только вдвоём.

«На двери есть замок! Её можно закрыть!» – совершенно ненужные мысли лихорадочно бились в стенки его черепной коробки. О чём он вообще думал, когда его пытаются бросить? Сяо Чжань, ты окончательно свихнулся!

Между тем ума лишился, судя по всему, не он один. Ван Ибо уверенной рукой щёлкнул тем самым злополучным замком на двери. Закрыл её изнутри!

– Я не девушка и никогда ей не стану, Чжань-гэ, – «бархатное звучание голоса» раздалось у самого уха Сяо Чжаня.

Новый поток невнятных писков и междометий родились у него в голове и мурашками прошествовали вдоль позвоночника к копчику, обещая самые разнообразные приключения.

– Ты всё равно согласен со мной встречаться? – Ван Ибо никак не унимался.

– Видимо, да, – куда у него голос пропал, Сяо Чжань не понял. Только фразу произнести не получилось. Он её выдохнул.

– Видимо? – хмыкнул Ван Ибо.

Он, паршивец, уже всё прекрасно понимал, но продолжал усердствовать.

«Злой! Жестокий! Бессердечный!» – Сяо Чжань вспыхнул всеми частями своего тела. Внутри разгорелся пожар, в сознании разразилась буря, щёки прижгли углями. Ван Ибо, нет, его «девушка» был невыносим!

Такого терпеть Сяо Чжань был не намерен. Он развернулся, почти стукнулся лбами со своим визави, но ни капли строгости из взгляда не растерял. Спросил требовательно:

– Что она от тебя хотела, и о чем ты «подумаешь»?

Однако вся его резкость разбилась, как об стенку горох, о смешливый, лучистый взгляд Ван Ибо и счастливую ухмылку на предательски привлекательных губах:

– Чтобы я участвовал в межшкольном соревновании по танцам в составе сборной от нашей школы в период зимних каникул.

– Засранец!! – сил терпеть уже не осталось. Сяо Чжань от души приложил свою «девушку» кулаком в плечо. Правда, с настолько близкого расстояния получилось скорее огладить крепкий сустав, чем сделать больно.

– И такой я тебе нравлюсь! Ха-ха, – знакомая самодовольная усмешка Ван Ибо раздражала… воображение Сяо Чжаня.

Тот был так близко, его губы так манили... А ещё красиво шевелились, произнося сладкое:

– Скажи мне, Чжань-гэ. Дай уже ответ.

Сяо Чжань смотрел на эти губы и никак не мог оторваться, потому чуть вздрогнул, когда прохладные пальцы легко коснулись его щеки.

«Ибо нервничает?» – странная мысль растеклась бальзамом по натянутым нервам. Сяо Чжань заметил, как чуть подрагивают уголки губ у его «девушки», как в глубине сияющих глаз проскальзывает дымка страха, как лёгкой судорогой от напряжения сводит тело парня. Ван Ибо боялся услышать его ответ. Столько времени ждал и надеялся, даже уверенно знал, что услышит, но всё равно иррационально боялся?

Волна нежности затопила.

– Ты такой злой, Ибо, но действительно нравишься мне, – Сяо Чжань лучисто улыбнулся, поймал ладонью холодные пальцы. – Неудивительно, ведь ты моя девушка. Первая девушка. Лучшая из всех!

Глаза напротив блеснули ярче сверхновой, губы произнесли важное: «Мой парень мне тоже нравится больше всех! Всё ради него! Никому не отдам и не отпущу никуда!», а после мир вокруг Сяо Чжаня вдруг померк. Его сознание расщепилось на атомы, тело – на молекулы, а чувства взмыли в небо тем самым волшебным порошком, что позволяет летать.

Он впервые в своей жизни целовался, видимо, по это причине воздуха катастрофически не хватало. Он впервые в своей жизни так обнимал свою «девушку», потому зудело всё тело. Зато теперь Сяо Чжань очень чётко понимал, что сам больше никогда не отпустит от себя Ван Ибо и уж точно никому другому не отдаст.


	6. Как стать лучшей девушкой для своего парня? Правило 6. Не бойся своих желаний и учитывай его. Соблюдай гармонию в постели

***

**Как стать лучшей девушкой для своего парня? Правило 6. Не бойся своих желаний и учитывай его. Соблюдай гармонию в постели**

_Семнадцать лет и секс? Смеётесь? Окей, всё ясно, ведь сдержаться невозможно! Помни только, дружок, что до «взрослого» уровня минимум ещё год._

***

С первым для обоих поцелуем они разобрались достаточно быстро и даже зубами перестали стукаться почти сразу. Удалось найти удобное положение, чтобы носы не мешали вылизывать друг друга. Зато тут же обнаружилась проблема ещё более строгая, чем не слишком удачный поцелуй.

Тот самый телесный контакт и тесные прикосновения, о которых давно мечтал Сяо Чжань, случились для него как-то внезапно. Читай правильно: он не успел подготовиться и знал в теории только самые азы. Потому чем дольше длился их поцелуй, тем сильнее паникой сковывало несчастный мозг, а жаром разрывало в паху. Ткань уже довольно сильно натёрла его самое ценное, но что делать дальше, Сяо Чжань понятия не имел.

Вот он главный недостаток семнадцати лет: сильно хочется, а как? Это большой вопрос!

Между тем Ван Ибо дрожал в его руках, притискивался всё плотнее и наотрез отказывался отрываться от его губ даже ради глотка воздуха. Он, казалось, умрёт в тот же миг, если отпустит Сяо Чжаня от себя хотя бы на сантиметр.

Сяо Чжань чувствовал на своей спине и плечах сильные руки. Они то забирались в волосы, то нетерпеливо скоблили по ткани одежды, но очень скоро добрались до пуговиц на его рубашке. Сяо Чжань решил присоединиться к жаркому порыву, потому через два судорожных вдоха и один стон прикоснулся, наконец, к обнажённой коже своей «девушки». Та оказалась мягкой и нежной, точно правда принадлежала девице, а ещё бархатистой и такой, что голову кружила желанием её поцеловать.

Сяо Чжань противиться не стал. Ван Ибо, конечно же, протестующе засопел, но против поцелуев на уровне ниже его губ ничего не имел. Сяо Чжаню этого только и надо было. Куда он целовал и где вообще трогал, значения не имело, вот только неведомым образом он сам оказался с расстёгнутой ширинкой и в полной боевой готовности в руках Ван Ибо.

Сяо Чжань полагал, что ласкает и наслаждается своей «девушкой», а выходило наоборот. Это его ласкали, целовали запоем и касались к телу с такой силой, словно смысл жизни Ван Ибо в том и заключался. Теперь стонал уже Сяо Чжань, выгибался навстречу голодным губам и рукам уже он сам, потому даже нисколько не удивился, обнаружив себя прижатым к собственному рабочему столу.

«Как в извращённом порно!..» – пронесся в сознании обрывок вразумительной мысли и тут же испарился. Что-то такое Сяо Чжань когда-то видел в интернете: школьная парта и двое старшеклассников…

«Пофиг, Ибо – мой!» – эта мысль задержалась подольше и сорвалась сладким стоном с губ.

– Ты же…м-м-м… у нас девушка, Ибо, – Сяо Чжань дышал сорвано и едва ли хорошо соображал. Зато прекрасно понимал, что за предметная твёрдость притискивается к его собственной и зачем руки Ван Ибо усиленно мнут его ягодицы. – Думал, ты будешь снизу…

Откуда в его голове такие слова, он понятия не имел, знал только, что немедленно кончит, если Ван Ибо ещё чуть сильнее прижмётся к нему.

Тот же вдруг замер, словно разряд молнии словил, и затрясся всем телом. Его горячее дыхание обожгло шею Сяо Чжаня.

– Да… да… н-г-х… мне нет разницы, гэ, – Ван Ибо не говорил, мычал и … рычал? – Я согласен. С Чжань-гэ на всё согласен… о-х-х-м. Просто… быстрее! Пожалуйста!..

Нетерпение, горячность, порывистость. Ясно было, что Ван Ибо так же, как и он сам, с трудом сдерживается. Того буквально колотило от желания. О каком сексе тут может идти речь? Тут настолько сильный напор и страсть голову взрывали, что впору без всякого динамита горы в равнины превращать. Сяо Чжань чувствовал то же самое каждой клеточкой кожи, но острее ощущал там, где его согревали руки возлюбленного. Меняться местами – на это же тоже надо время, силы и терпение? У них не было ни того, ни другого, ни третьего.

– Иди ко мне, Ибо, – Сяо Чжань мудрить не стал. Какая, в сущности, разница, кто будет снизу, если они друг у друга во всём первые? Ведь они ничем не отличались. – Моя «девушка» всё-таки парень.

Ответить Ван Ибо даже не попытался. Он накинулся на Сяо Чжаня с удвоенным напором и со стонами прижал к себе.

Твёрдые пальцы Сяо Чжань ощутил очень остро. Его растягивали и готовили. Скоро от хлюпающих звуков (откуда влага?) уши пылали сильнее, чем утюги. Хотя стесняться им тоже было некогда.

Ван Ибо поцелуями покрывал всё его тело, прикусывал и вылизывал, но вдруг резко дёрнул на себя и развернул спиной. Сяо Чжань не слишком ясно понял, почему его разгорячённая плоть внезапно оказалась прижатой к твёрдой столешнице, а в следующий момент твёрдость вошла в его собственное тело.

– А-А! – боль смешалась с незнакомым чувством наполненности. С головой накрыло ощущением чего-то запретно сладкого.

– Тише, мой гэ, тише, – Ван Ибо целовал его постоянно, куда придётся, гладил спину и бока, втиснул руку ему под живот и ухватил за возбуждённую плоть и продолжал (негодяй!) двигаться внутри него, ни на секунду не останавливаясь. – Мой гэ такой нежный… такой восхитительный…

Нежности перемешивались с ласками, потому боль от большого и твёрдого сошла на нет и разлилась глухим стоном в деревянную поверхность. Это для Ван Ибо, судя по всему, стало сигналом. В следующее мгновение Сяо Чжань забыл, что вообще умел дышать, говорить, ходить. Ван Ибо его не пощадил.

…

– Ты тяжёлый, а-а-н-м-х-кха-кха – дыхание изо рта вырывалось с кашлем, поясница разламывалась тянущей болью, внутри саднило наполненностью и жглось горячей влагой, но перед глазами до сих пор фейерверки взрывались, нега широкими кругами от сердца разливалась по телу, а приятное удовлетворение хлюпало вязкой влагой под животом.

«Мы испортили документы…», – здравая мысль появилась в сопровождении лукавой ухмылки и крайне довольного вздоха.

– Прости, гэ. Ещё минутку, – Ван Ибо попыток встать с него не делал, но будто бы чуть отстранился. Сяо Чжань не до конца понял, хотя дышать стало легче, зато внутри немедленно отозвалось жгучим спазмом.

– Мой парень злой, – обозначил Сяо Чжань важный акцент. Теперь он глубже всех в этом мире знал, что говорил правду.

В ответ раздался задушенный смех, а следом его уху достались поцелуи:

– Зато мой парень – идеален, – после уха очередь настала шеи. Она ещё остыть от предыдущего не успела, а её уже согревали новыми ласками. – О нём мечтает вся школа, но он только мой.

– Только если мой парень тоже только мой, – он сморозил глупость? Сяо Чжаню было плевать. Он хотел поцелуев не только в шею, а для того стоило обернуться.

В этот раз он всё сделал верно, потому что тут же утонул в тёмном омуте счастья в глазах Ван Ибо и его нежности.

– Понял, – привычно-лаконичное прозвучало с новой интонацией: Ван Ибо облегчённо вздохнул.

***

Очевидно, что зимние каникулы у Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжаня прошли крайне насыщенно и исключительно в горизонтальной (но не всегда) плоскости. Хотя на футбольный матч команды Ван Чжочэна они-таки выбрались, и Сяо Чжань даже поучаствовал в качестве фотографа на межшкольном танцевальном конкурсе, где себя во всей красоте показал его парень. Зато ни на какие источники с родителями Сяо Чжань не поехал. Точнее, поехал, но не с родителями, а с Ван Ибо. И не на источники, а в спа-отель, принадлежащий холдингу семьи Ван.

Тут-то, среди череды расслабляющих и тонизирующих банных процедур, сна и жаркого секса, Сяо Чжань, наконец, разглядел, что же столь внимательно всё это время изучал его парень. Это вышло случайно: Ван Ибо просто не услышал, как Сяо Чжань приблизился к нему. Никто ничего выведывать или подсматривать не собирался, зато теперь Сяо Чжань знал, что его парень давно и беспробудно в него влюблён. Не зря же он скрупулёзно изучал и даже (о ужас!) конспектировал гайды «Как стать лучшей девушкой для своего парня?» и «Как доставить максимальное удовольствие парню в постели?».

Что же, рассудил Сяо Чжань, в интернете полно ерунды и всякого хлама, но и пара умных мыслей там найдётся. Примеров таких «умностей», на самом деле, немного, но, если же вдруг получилось добиться желаемого, считайте, что вы нашли ту самую ценную крупицу полезных знаний, которые можно принять в качестве руководства к действию.

Сяо Чжань свою первую и лучшую «девушку» нашёл в лице злого парня и ничуть (нисколько!) не жалел, потому что юбки Ван Ибо идут намного больше, чем любой девице!

***

**Как стать лучшей девушкой для своего парня? Послесловие статьи:**

_Каждая девушка хочет, чтобы избранник считал её самой лучшей – будь то начало отношений или роман, продолжающийся длительное время. Конечно, нет универсального способа стать идеальной для своего парня, однако можно выделить ряд правил, соблюдая которые, встать на пьедестал лучших будет совсем несложно. Верьте в себя и помните, что искренние чувства всегда найдут отклик в важном для вас сердце._


End file.
